Is it True?
by Blair.64
Summary: Lisa hid her identity to everyone, even to her bestie Shreya! But... her secret had to be out one day or the other, Lisa knew very well. But... how? She didn't have the answer for this... Let's peep into the life of two besties, and... Well... Read on to know more. Hope you enjoy :)


**Hey everybody! I'm Blair! I know I need to update the other fics... but... this idea was there in my mind from a pong time...**

 **Promise... Next update - Lost Valentine... Promise...**

 **Read and review… whether negative or positive…**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Hi! I am Shreya. I am going to tell you something about my bestie Lisa, which I myself came to know about after a year of our friendship…

 **I-I-I-I-I**

It was the time of bidding-adieu to all our friends. The final examination of class 12th was over. All of us had mixed feelings about this. We were extremely happy as our examinations were over and we could now fulfill our dreams. At the same time we were sad because we were to leave the school in which we had studied for more than 12 years. From tomorrow, no homework, no bells, no scoldings from teachers and no frequent meets with our teachers and friends. We all took a last look at our school "St. Melina's High School,"

One of our classmates, Herriot, had organized a party, namely, "The last party", for sure; Lisa and I were to go together. But for some reason Lisa wasn't looking very happy.

I was dancing when I noticed that 'The Queen of Dance" was sitting in a corner.

"What happened to you Lisa?" I asked once I reached near her.

There was no reply, so I tried to shake her.

Then she answered, coming back to the reality "Yes, you said something?"

"Yes… you are not looking happy… as you usually do,"

"Shreya, I'm fine. Just a little headache. I wanna rest,"

"Okay, but if you have any problem, do tell me,"

She nodded.

After that, the day went full of fun. But Lisa wasn't looking happy. As if something was troubling her. But she was not telling me.

Herriot's party was wonderful and colorful. The blue colored curtains looked perfect in contrast with the purple colored walls, and the shimmering chandelier in the centre. The aroma of the snacks and drinks prepared by Herriot's mother was so strong that I totally forgot about Lisa and her bad mood.

I enjoyed the party thoroughly. I danced and danced and danced. I danced till I fell.

"Where's Lisa?" Jane asked me.

"I dunno! I was dancing and she told me she wasn't feeling well, so she wanted to rest,"

"Then… how are you gonna go back now?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"A cab, I guess?"

"You're kidding me? Cab!? At this point of time? Are you crazy!?" she sounded crazy.

"So… who's gonna drop me?" I asked folding my arms.

"Me of course!" Came in Herriot in his heroic avatar.

Jane and I laughed. Herriot dropped me and I fell asleep in no time.

The next day, I tried Lisa's cell phone but it was switched off. I was totally shocked. She never switched off her phone. In no time, I was in front of Lisa's house only to find it locked. Suddenly from nowhere Miley and Herriot came there. They told that they tried to call up Lisa but her cell phone was switched off.

"Shreya, I think you should call your father and tell him about this." Miley suggested.

"Why?"

"He works in the police. Right?"

"You're right."

According to Miley's suggestion, I rang up my father. He picked up the phone and I told him what all had happened. He came their as soon as possible. He told us to stay back but we requested him and he was ready to take us with him.

Then we reached a building, a normal one. Dad told us to wait outside. After ten minutes, dad, with two other people came out hurriedly. First was a man of about 30 years, second was a young woman of about 25.

"This is my daughter, Shreya. This is Herriot and this girl is Miley" he said pointing to each one of us respectively.

"This is Tom and this is Jenny" he said.

"We don't have much time to talk. We must hurry." Tom said and we all sat in a jeep.

"What is the connection of this place with Lisa?" I asked my dad.

"Shreya, Lisa was an IMF officer. IMF stands for Impossible Mission Force. The building from which we are coming is the Head Quarters of the IMF. She went into your school and became your best friend, only to protect you." He said.

"Protect me?" I enquired "But from whom?"

"About ten years ago a man was fired from the IMF, his name was Andrew. He was fired because he was arrested for being in the business of black money. And you might be knowing, that IMF is a very top secret organization, anyone who was in such a scandal used to be fired immediately. Andrew was insulted; he couldn't take it any longer and, thus, committed suicide. There was no one in his family except for his one and only son, George,"

Dad paused for a while and then continued "Once, George entered our head quarters and took me on gun point. He shouted that he will surely take the revenge of his father's insult and death. We tried to explain him but all in vain. He said that he would kill you, my sweetie. He also shot Richard, Tom's big brother, who died on the spot. And from then onwards, Lisa kept an eye on you. But as you grew bigger, I thought now was the perfect time for George to kill you. So I told Lisa to go into your school."

I could clearly notice tears in Tom's eyes, which he was trying to hide. I felt his pain, and wanted to console her. But at time, Lisa's life was more important than anything.

"So where is Lisa now?" I asked.

"We also don't know. George must've known about it and he must've tried to kill Lisa also. But I've told all my informers and as soon as they will see her or George they will surely tell us," Dad said.

Jenny's phone rang and she talked for less than 10 seconds.

"Sir, Lisa has been seen around the Moggs forest," She said in a hurry.

"Tom, straight away to the Moggs forest!" Dad declared.

"Yes sir," Tom said.

We reached the Moggs forest in 20 minutes. After roaming for about 30 minutes, we found Lisa, hallucinating. But thank god she was alive. She told us that she was kidnapped by George but somehow escaped from there. The rain drops fell on her face, making her look tired. I hugged her and cried.

Then from a distance, we saw George, pointing his gun on Jenny's head.

"I could not kill your son, Jack but I will not leave this girl," George grinned.

"Hey, leave her at once!" Tom shouted.

Jenny took the advantage of this conversation and hit George hard on his leg. But in all this George shot a bullet on me that I couldn't see. Lisa pushed me hard so that I could get away from that place. She himself got the bullet. Jenny and Tom arrested George and now the situation was under our control.

"Hope… I had fulfilled… your wish… sir…" Lisa said, breathing heavily, I could see tears in Dad's eyes.

She closed her eyes and passed away with a sweet little smile on her face.

I felt like I had lost everything in my life. I also wanted to die with Lisa. She was so brave! An angel truly! Herriot, Miley and I told about this to everybody in our class. Lisa was surely a hero and an inspiration for us.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Today, I'm a successful CID cop. I have everything I need. Mum n dad, a respectable job, a bunch of friends who are always by my side, a caring, loving partner. But... even today, when I think about this incident, it makes me cry. I feel like a big part of my life is taken away. Till date, I frequently ask myself…

Is it true…?

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **So…? How was it? Hope it was up to your expectations…**

 **Please review… :-)**

 **Quote of the day – Tears come from the heart and not from the brain - Leonardo da Vinci**

 **So… till next time,**

 **Take care,**

 **Stay blessed,**

 **Be happy.**

 **And…**

 **Keep smiling…**

 **Signing off…**

 **Yours, Blair :)**


End file.
